nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Federal elections
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Federal Elections are elections that are held in Lovia and in which Members of the Congress are elected. Mid-term elections can be held to fill seats. Elections are currently ongoing. Federal and Mid-term Elections MOTC Candidates, March 2017 These elections will be special elections, held according to the constitution as closely as possible. If you wish to stand, and are a citizen, fill in the form below. The last date for candidacies is the 14th of March, the first date for voting is the 15th of March, and the last date for voting is the 21st of March. Candidacies Your candidacy must be added correctly and must not obstruct those of other citizens. *Name - small party logo and party abbreviation or name **Candidacy filed: use (~~~~~) for date stamp **Residence (this can be any one of your official residences): (such as Noble City, SY) **User name: (the name used to sign in, use ~~~) CLOSED *Guillaume Durant - CNP (National Coalition) **14:13, March 1, 2017 (UTC) **Pool, SY **KunarianTALK *Surad Chand - **23:00, March 1, 2017 (UTC) **Noble City, SY **77topaz (talk) *Oos Wes Ilava - **13:05, March 2, 2017 (UTC) **Hurbanova, OC **Ooswesthoesbes *Bart Koenen - **18:31, March 2, 2017 (UTC) **Hurbanova, OC **Bart K *Mark Jefferson (positions) - **13:48, March 4, 2017 (UTC) **Noble City, SY **'Niels20020' (talk) *Martijn Mans - **10:03, March 5, 2017 (UTC) **Hurbanova, OC **MartijnM *Sophie Thomassen - United Left **20:58, March 9, 2017 (UTC) **Hurbanova, OC **[[User:Horton11|'HORTON11']] *Leonard Alwood - - KNPO **22:37, March 11, 2017 (UTC) **Hurbanova, OC **MyOwnBadSelf (talk) Voting CLOSED Only citizens can vote. Each citizen can cast three votes, a Major Vote (3 points), a Minor Vote (2 points) and a Support Vote (1 point). Votes may be cast for any party list or non-list candidate, even oneself, but multiple votes may not be cast to the same party list or non-list candidate. The entire election regulations can be read in the Constitution. Fraud will be persecuted. Voting begins and ends on March 15th and March 21st respectively. Please use: * Template:Major Vote ( ) * Template:Minor Vote ( ) * Template:Support Vote ( ) Please do not lower the quality of the page layout. Your votes must be cast correctly and must not obstruct those of other citizens. * CNP Party List (National Coalition) :Guillaume Durant :* KunarianTALK 07:46, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :* MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 08:23, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :* Niels20020 (talk) 19:56, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :*... * Party List :Surad Chand :* MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 08:23, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :* 77topaz (talk) 08:58, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :* Vivaporius: (talk) 02:26, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :* [[User:Horton11|'HORTON11']] 22:53, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :*... * Party List :Oos Wes Ilava, Mark Jefferson :* Bart K (talk) 10:50, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :* KunarianTALK 14:10, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :* Niels20020 (talk) 19:56, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :* --OuWTB 11:14, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :* MartijnM (talk) 13:28, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :*... * Party List :Bart Koenen :* Bart K (talk) 10:50, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :* —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:56, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :* --OuWTB 11:14, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :* MartijnM (talk) 13:28, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :*... * Party List :Martijn Mans :* Bart K (talk) 10:50, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :* Niels20020 (talk) 19:56, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :* --OuWTB 11:14, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :* MartijnM (talk) 13:28, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :*... * United Left Party List :Sophie Thomassen :* 77topaz (talk) 08:58, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :* [[User:Horton11|'HORTON11']] :*... * Party List :Mark Schlitz :*... :*... * - KNPO Party List :Leonard Alwood :* KunarianTALK 07:46, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :* MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 08:23, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :* 77topaz (talk) 22:39, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :*... See also * Constitution * State Elections Category:Forum Category:Congress